Harry's Birthday
by Djacruks
Summary: In honour of Harry's birthday today, I decided to write his 31st birthday. Oneshot. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron


In honour of this being Harry Potter's birthday, I'll write a humor/family fanfic about Harry's 31st birthday.

It was a quiet morning in the Potter house, when Harry was woken up by Albus, James and Lily, who eagerly jumped up to him in bed. They looked at each other, Albus nodded and they started singing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday to you!" Harry sat up in bed, pushed his round specs on his nose, and smiled at his kids, who were waiting his reaction. He scooped them up in his arms "thanks for the song" he said, whilst hugging his three children.

Ginny appeared in the doorway. She was standing with two mugs off coffee, and handed one of them to Harry. "Goodmorning, sweety, and happy birthday!" she said, smiling at the sight of her husband and kids being happy. She sat down with them on the bed, and put her mug on the bedside table. She reached over to Albus, and started tickling him on the sides. Albus started giggling, and turning like a fish in the linnets, causing Harry to quickly move his coffee to his bedside table. He then smiled devilish at his kids, grabbing out for Lily and started tickling her too. She screamed with laughter and started wiggling. From behind, James had snuck in on Harry with a pillow, and hit it on his head, making Harry's glasses to sit crooked. He moved them quickly back, grabbed the pillow, turned around and started bashing James with the pillow. James grabbed another one, and soon it was a pillowfight. It was the kids vs. the parents, and Ginny was winning by far, her instinct from being the youngest kicked in.

It was a great morning, with pancakes for breakfast, games and hugs. Then they got ready to have their guests – Ron, Hermione, their kids, Bill and Fleur with their kids, George, Teddy, Arthur and Molly Weasley – to arrive. It was a long wait – especially for the kids, who couldn't wait to play in the garden with Rosie, Hugo and the others. They were excited to see Uncle Ron as well – mostly because of his muggle jokes and his tendency to be corrected by Aunt Hermione.

Harry was looking forward to see his best friends, too. When they arrived at the door, he was – before the kids had even gotten up, ran out to the door to greet the people, he had, during Hogwarts, considered as his closest family. He still did, which was why he was beaming when he opened the door, only to be tackled by Hugo and Rosie. "Happy birthday, Uncle Harry!" they shrieked, and hugged his legs. Harry chuckled and moved forward to hug Ron and Hermione. "Happy birthday, Harry" Ron said, and smiled at him. "You might want to ask them to move, otherwise you'll have to cut the cakes with two kids at your feet" he joked. "Cakes?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised. "Well, we knew Ginny didn't bake any, so I took the time to bake some – the muggle way" Hermione said, proudly presenting three white boxes. "Oh, thanks, Hermione" he said, smiling. "I'd offer to take it for you, but I have your kids, but put them in the fridge, that's fine!" Hermione disappeared into the kitchen with the cakes in her hands, with her kids letting go off Harry and following their mum.

Ron and Harry were about to go the garden, where Ginny and the kids were, but the doorbell was ringing again. Harry opened the door, and mr. and mrs. Weasley appeared. "Happy birthday, dear!" Molly said, and beamed at him. "Where do we put your gifts?" she asked, referring to the packets in her hands. "Just, erm, in the living room" Harry said and pointed towards the door. Arthur stepped forward and shook Harry's hand "hello, dear boy. Happy birthday!" he said, beamed and took off his coat. He hugged Ron and went straight to the kitchen, where all the muggle appliances were. "I'll go look out, in case he puts his hand in the toaster" Ron said, and disappeared after him. Harry walked into the living room, where Molly was stacking his presents. "Wow, that's so nice of you" Molly turned to him "you didn't expect presents? On your birthday? Of course you get presents! Haven't Ginny or the kids gotten you anything?" she smiled. "Er, they haven't given me anything" he said. Molly frowned. "What? Not a single thing?" Harry quickly said: "I don't need presents – I have them" Molly's frown changed into a big smile. "You're right, dear. But surely you should have something," she nodded towards the presents. "Now, where's my grandkids?" she asked.

Harry followed her to the garden, where Hugo, Rose, Albus, James and Lily were playing around. Hermione stood beside Harry now. Her head was on his shoulder, "they're so big, aren't they?" She smiled at Rose, who had stopped her game, to wave at her mum, before she continued her fun. Harry smiled "yeah, it's been so long now, hasn't it?" Hermione knew he didn't mean the kids, he meant the war. "Harry" she started, he turned to look at the top of her head. "It has been long. We all miss them, and they did it for the future of the wizarding world, they didn't die for you, no matter what Voldemort said, all those years ago" Hermione put a soothing arm around him. "You're right. It just.. it never feels right, celebrating, without the people we love the most" he put his arm around Hermione too. "I know; it's never fun. But we have their love, and they knew we loved them, which is helpful in recovering" she said, snaking out of his arm, squeezing his hand lightly. She walked out in the sunshine, turned around, smiled reassuringly at Harry, and went to sit down at the garden table, which had plates, cups and decorations. It was time to start celebrating. Harry turned to the mirror on the wall, smiled to his reflection and went outside in the sun.

They were all there, around the long table – Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Teddy Lupin and George had arrived too. They all sat down, singing the first two verses of Happy Birthday, and Harry blew out the lights on all three cakes – ten lights on the two first, 11 on the third cake. Ron said "Think, it's been 18 years since we sent you cake via owls on your 13th birthday! And here we are, all together" they toasted on this statement, adding "next year, we'll not bother coming, and we'll just send some cake" Bill teased. Ron added "maybe, we'll just eat cake in your honor, and tell you we did in a letter" which caused a lot of laughter. It wasn't until they could barely see each other in the dark, and the kids had complained enough times about the sudden cold, that they moved inside, getting out cauldron cakes and sat down in the sofas, continuing laughing, chatting and having a great evening. The kids were upstairs, building forts of pillows, blankets and covers in the bedrooms, Teddy and Victorie was still sitting outside, covered in blankets, very engaged in talking, and taking no interest in going inside.

Inside, Harry opened presents. He got books from Hermione – "I couldn't stop her; we were in the shops, and I turned my back for one minute!" Ron said when Harry opened. Bill and Fleur gave him some expensive looking eau De Cologne, Arthur and Molly had not only made him sweets, knitted him a sweater with an 'H' on it, but Arthur had insisted to get him some muggle equipment, so they'd gotten him a blender. Molly had rolled his eyes and said "no big deal, dear. It is only one's birthday once a year", when Harry had said "wow, thanks you two, that's so nice!" Ron had bought him some miniature, moving Quidditch players, to which Hermione had added "Sorry, Harry – I did only leave to buy you the books for a minute, and when I returned, he'd already bought those!" They all laughed again, and Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione, who simply raised her eyebrows slightly, and smiled victoriously. Fleur turned her attention towards Harry "what did Ginny and your kids give you?" she asked in her light accent. Before Harry could answer, Ginny said "We have bought him something, it's just not possible for us to have it here, but mum and dad already knows" Arthur and Molly couldn't stop smiling, Harry was surprised that Molly had kept it a secret from him. "What is it?" he asked, slightly confused, and very interested. "We got you a hippogrif – grey, like Buckbeak." Ginny, Molly and Arthur smiled widely, the others were confused. "so, I've got a grey hippogriff at the Burrow?" Harry asked. "yes!" Ginny was starting to worry, that he didn't like it, when he started laughing "that's great! Thank you, honey" he said, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You should thank Lily – we were flipping through photos, when she saw one of you with Buckbeak, and she wanted you to have one" Fleur and Hermione, who didn't have much in common both went "awww, that's so sweet!"

It was late – all the guests had gone home, Albus, James and Lily was asleep in their forts, and Ginny and Harry had just come inside, after waving them all goodbye. They looked at each other happily. "That was a great day – thank you" Harry said, and kissed Ginny. She put her arms around him, and Harry put his on her waist. "you're welcome" Ginny said. Then, they both thought "how lucky I am to have you" their foreheads against each other, and they smiled at each other.


End file.
